TFs
TF stands for transformation. In the universe of where this wiki takes place, it is possible for humans to transform into nearly any creature, but there is many different ways. How many creatures? # Any type of mammal except any species of human. # Any type of reptile. # Any type of bird. # Any type of fish, except Lampreys, Hagfish, and any other jawless ones. # Any type of Xesperwing. # Any type of Unonoctix Sapiens. # Antireds. # Any type of amphibian, except Caecilians. # Also, you can become a common lobster, or crayfish. How? Depends on what it is. To become an Antired, you have to have an extreme desire to be one, also, you need to have lava nearby (within 120 feet), and you need a Antired scale. Then, you just have to say "Ecneics ydarb haon nahte!", and within a minute, you become one. You can control if you want to keep your mind or not, and what percent human and what percent antired you are. With Xesperwings, you need to have an extreme desire to be one, you need honey nearby, and you need a beehive. It also needs to be daylight. Then, you just have to say "Ecneics ydarb haon nahte!", and within a minute, you become one. You can control if you want to keep your mind or not, and what percent human and what percent Xesperwing you are. With Unonoctix Sapiens, you need to have an extreme desire to be one, you need it to be nightime, and you need a tooth from any type of reptile. Then, you just have to say "Ecneics ydarb haon nahte!", and within a minute, you become one. You can control if you want to keep your mind or not, and what percent human and what percent Unonoctix you are. With birds, you need an extreme desire to be one, and you need a feather from the type of bird. Then, you just have to say "Ecneics ydarb haon nahte!", and within a minute, you become one. You can control if you want to keep your mind or not, and what percent human and what percent (bird species goes here) you are. With a reptile, it's exactly the same as birds, but you need a scale from the reptile you want to become. With amphibians, it's exactly the same as reptiles, but you need to kiss the type of amphibian you want to become, and you don't need a scale. With fish, it's exactly the same as reptiles, but you need a drop of mucus from the type of fish you want to become. You also don't need a scale. With crayfish/lobsters, it's same as fish, but you need an egg from whatever species of crayfish or lobster you want to become. You also don't need mucus. Trivia * You keep your gender no matter what you turn into. * People can enchant others to become animals against their will, but you need a really complex spell that very few people know. * To control if you keep your mind or not, you just have to think in your head yes or no. * However, even if you keep your mind, it will be changed at least a little. You will become slightly more animal-like.